Heroics
by TrueLove'sMiss
Summary: Handsome hero's often came to the damsels rescue in the books she adored. They would come riding in thwarting the villains plan before sweeping the girl off of her feet and whisking her away to a castle to live out her 'happily ever after'.


A.N. So I gave fanfiction up a LONG time ago. Something about last nights episode just said WRITE SOMETHING. Sorry if it's a bit OCC its been a while since I've last done this.

Heroics

Handsome hero's often came to the damsels rescue in the books she adored. They would come riding in thwarting the villains plan before sweeping the girl off of her feet and whisking her away to a castle to live out her 'happily ever after'. She remembers sitting in the library at home well into the night reading by candle light about the fearless champions defeating the darkest of enemies. She remembers her eyes glazing over as she day dreamed about her chance to fight alongside one of these hero's. Now she is that hero, but her fight is not that of a sword or spear nor of wit and cunning. Belle's fight is against the very thing that man fears.

Rumpelstiltskin's name is only whispered among the residents of the kingdom. He is only called upon as a last result, and always at a price. Like the rest of the land, Belle and her family, even her betrothed Gaston feared him as the only one who had the power to stop death from entering their land. The power of a mad man was the only chance they had, and like fools they took it. His price-her.

It was then that Belle decided, while Gaston made a spectacle of protecting her, and her father proceeded to banish the mad man from the castle, that she would be what she always read about.

"You have my word." She had said to him when faced with her task and that simple phrase had sealed her fate as a hero. Refusing the life of luxury as a wife and beloved daughter, she followed him into his lonely life.

Many believe that this was her battle. That giving up her freedom was how she would be remember as the girl who saved their sons from war, but that was hardly a task in her mind. Her goal was to uncover the man behind the power. She was fascinated that even with all his power all his deals he still hid in the dark like an animal with only his spindle to keep him company. And her.

That was why he had brought her here. The estate was perfect, everything in its place and no great messes to keep up with like he had told her. In actuality the only reason she lived in the manor, or the dungeon of the manor, was because he was lonely. Incredibly lonely. This was her challenge, her war.

As the months passed she soon found herself as enthralled with the man as she used to be with her books. An unspoken attraction passed by hesitant glances and teasing conversation kept them both in a state of bliss, not quite labeling their feelings, but seeing the shadow never the less. The attraction grew to a real friendship and trust between them.

The day he told her to go to the village, she fought the greatest part of her battle. He set her free, even saying he didn't expect her to ever return, but still there was a draw to return to him. If only there wasn't that hint of evil residing in him. She knew that she loved him, but could not justify being with someone who caused so much pain to those who called on him. That was when she was given hope in the image of a black carriage racing down the road.

True loves kiss. That was all that was needed to break the spell much like in all of her beloved books. And so she tried to be the hero, tried to save her love, but this was real not just words on a page or a story thought up to entertain. He was truly a monster, she could see it in his eyes as she begged him to realize that the kiss never would have worked if it had NOT been true love. She saw it in his actions as he grabbed her screaming at her that. "No one! No one could ever love me!" Her dreams of heroism died the moment he threw her out in the cold to return to a castle that belonged to a stranger.

No Belle didn't need a hero. Her dream was to prove herself as one, but as she sits shivering in her small gray room hidden away from humanity she can't help but dream of one. One with long brown hair, a mischievous smirk and a saunter that demands respect. One who lives in a large estate, with curtains drawn and a chipped cup.


End file.
